Sunnyside: The Unborn Ostrich
by wildkrattsfan
Summary: Hi guys I'm back with a new story. The Kratt brothers and Patricia are off to find a new creature adventure. They literally stumble upon an ostrich egg and enjoys finding more about them. While Gourmand has other plans
1. Chapter 1

Chris, Martin, and Patricia were in the African Savannah. "So what kinda cool creature we are going to find today?" Martin said. "We'll let destiny decide that!" Chris said.  
Suddenly Martin trip. Chris and Patricia stop. "Hey bro, are you alright?" Chris asked. "Yeah, are you alright?" Patricia asked too.  
"I'm better than alright!" Martin answered. Chris and Patricia looked at each other in confusion. "Look! I found some eggs! I'm just glad didn't land one top of them!" Martin said pointing to them eggs next to him. "What kinda creature is inside egg?" Patricia ask. "Well let's see..." Chris said, observing the eggs. "I think it's a-" Chris was cut off. "Ow!" Martin yelled. "What is it?" Patricia asked him. "Something is pecking me!" Martin looked. Martin said "Oh! It's a-"  
"OSTRICH!" Chris exclaimed, "The eggs are ostrich eggs!"  
"And that's the animal pecking my head," Martin said,"He must be father of these eggs! Hey! I'm going to name you Pecker!"  
"And how about the eggs?" Patricia asked. "Not sure." Martin replied as stood up. "Well at least name one." she said. "Hmm...well I need something special to happen." Martin said.  
"Like what?" Chris ask as if nothing special will happen in the logical reasoning world. "Dunno. But something will happen!" he said certainly, "It always do!"  
"Yeah right!" Chris said. "How about a creature rescue?" Martin said. "Okay. Maybe one exception!" Chris said.  
"Okay so, what do we do now?" Patricia said. "Dunno!" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Patricia rolled here eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for not posting a chapter. Well heres the new chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts. (These things are annoying. right?) I only own Patricia. **

* * *

Pecker seemed to starting be alerted by something, something that is not good. They felt him panicking. "What's wrong with him?" Patricia asked.  
"Don't know," Chris said,"But whatever it is it's not good."  
They saw Pecker sitting on they ground and form into a tight ball. "Oh-uh!" Martin said, "We better hide too. Over there! Behind they big boulder!"  
They all ran behind they boulder. And they watch as they saw what's was making pecker worried. It's was a lion! They kept watching as the lion crept closer and closer to Pecker.  
The lion came to close that Pecker jumped to his feet and started to run. They watch amazed by the speed of the ostrich.  
"Speedometer!" Chris yelled. Martin took out they speedometer and held pointing at Pecker. "Wow! An ostrich can run as fast as 43 miles per hour!" Chris said in amazement. "Making the ostrich they worlds most fastest bird on two legs!" Patricia added.  
They kept watching behind the rock. The loin was slowing down. Pecker is too fast! Then the loin stop and finally gave up. Chris, Martin, and Patricia jump up in joy. "Yay! Her did it!" They yelled. They were so filled with joy Chris hugged Patricia!  
"Um... Chris?" she said pointing at what Chris was doing. Chris looked down. He let go of her and blushed, "Um...yeah. Sorry." her said embarrassingly.  
"Hey, let's tell Aviva to make ostrich creature disc!" Martin said. "Oh yeah!" Chris said. He took out his creature pod and called Aviva. "Hey Aviva!" Hey said. "What's going, Chris?" she said.  
"We were wondering if you make us ostrich power disc for our creature power suit!" Martin said with excitement. "Well, I guess I could modify the road runner disc." she said. "Great!" Chris said.  
"Hey guys!" Patricia called out. Chris and Martin went over were Patricia was. "What's wrong?" Chris asked. Patricia pointed to the egg nest. There used to be three eggs now there's only two eggs.  
"What happen?!" Martin asked. Patricia shrugged. "Look! Footprints!" Chris pointed at the ground where there are freshly made tracks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris, Martin, and Patricia followed the tracks. Then tracks led to a large bush. They carefully and quietly pushed away the leaves and saw no other than Gourmand.  
"Well, what a surprise." Chris said in a low voice in obvious sarcasm. "Who's that?" Patricia ask.  
"That's Gourmand." Martin pointed to him, "He makes food out of rare and endangered animals."  
That's so mean! Wait! Isn't that's against the law?"  
"Yup! That's why it's up to the Wild Kratts to stop him!" Martin said out loud while he suddenly stood up.  
"Shhhhh!" Chris and Patricia trying to shush him and pulled him back down to the bush. Gourmand turned around. "Stay down and be very quiet!" Chris said quietly and looked at Martin. Martin smiled innocently and shrugged. Chris rolled his eyes.  
Gourmand slowly walked toward the bush they were hiding at. Then he stop. He turned he his head to the right. No one was there. He turned his head to the left. No one was there, either. He shrugged and went back to work. "Oh! I'm gonna make the best sunnyside ostrich eggs in the world!" Gourmand sang.  
"That's it!" Martin said in the quietest voice he possibly could do, "I'll name that's egg Sunnyside!"  
"Do you think it's the right time to start naming things?!" Chris said.  
"Um...probably?"  
"Probably? Probably?!" Chris said in a louder voice. "Shush, you guys!" Patricia said. "Hold on, sweetheart!" Chris said. "Did you just call me sweetheart?!" Patricia ask in a louder voice. But they ignore her. "Hey I was just making a name for that egg. What's the problem with you?" Martin said. "What's the problem?! I don't have a problem; except for you and your ridiculous way of naming animals!" Chris argued.  
"Ridiculous?! It's not ridiculous. I consider it to be very creative!"  
"Well, I consider it's annoying!"  
"Annoying?! That's the only comeback you have!"  
"No I don't! I have plenty of comebacks!"  
"Like what?!"  
Patricia just watch the bros argue on and on. Then she saw that Gourmand had heard them arguing and walking straight towards them!  
"Um...guys?!" Patricia said trying to warn them. But once again they didn't listen and kept on arguing.  
"GUYS!" She yelled. "What?!" they both said turning their heads. Patricia pointed to Gourmand. "Oh-uh!" they said. "Well look what we have here." Gourmand said, "Looks like you two have gotten yourselves a Purple Plum!"  
"A Purple Plum?! Who are you calling a purple plum?!" Patricia growled. "Relax, Patricia." Chris said.  
"Are you two...er...three are going to stop my plans, aren't you?" Gourmand said. "That's right!" Martin said. "Not if I can help it!" Gourmand said as he took out his sticky dough and started throwimg at them. "RUN!" Martin yelled as he started ro run. Then Chris followed, then Patricia.  
Then Gourmand throw the dough at Patricia and the dough wrapped around her legs causing her to fall to to the ground. When she tried to get up another piece of sticky dough went around her arms.  
Chris turned around and saw Patricia needed help. Chris turned around and tried to help Patricia but a piecw of dough got his arms then another one around his legs. He was now stuck too!  
Martin turned around and saw Chris and Patricia needed help. "Martin!" Chris yelled, "Got to the Tortuga and get help!" "But-" Martin was interrupted. "No buts! Now!" Chris demanded. "Okay, bro I will come back as soon as possible!" Martin yelled to his brother. He ran to the direction where the Tortuga was.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks! :) :D**


End file.
